Fathers and Daughters
by alwaysasafeplace
Summary: Lillian Cavanaugh is falling in love for the first time. What will her father think of the boy? T-rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfic will have more chapters. I am not quiet sure if I am able to post one chapter a week or maybe even two chapter a week, but I'll try my best to upload without much time lag. But for now, here is chapter one.**_

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy reading it and reviews are always appreciated.**_

Fathers and Daughters: Chapter one

Hanna waited at school to pick up her niece, for a shopping trip.

As soon as she heard the bell rang, she looked outside the window to see Lillian walking out of the door, heading to her aunts car.

Just in the moment she recognized a boy walking beside her, they talked and hugged for goodbye. 'A BOY!' She thought and can't hold back her excited smile.

Then she heard a knock on her car door so she opened it.

''Hey Auntie Hanna'' The girl greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

''Hi sweetie! How was your day?'' Hanna greeted back, still a smile on her lips.

''Good I would say.'' Lilly smiled.

''Seriously Lil, this game.'' Hanna gave her niece a sarcastically look. But Lilly tried to hold her confused look.

''C'mon Lilly, who was your little friend and if he is your little friend, do you like him? Tell me everything!'' She started asking, but only got a little annoyed face from her niece.

''He is just a friend. I thought we wanted to go shopping.'' Lillian tried to change the subject but had to recognize it didn't work, because her aunt still had this face which she knows she can't hide herself from.

''Oh Lilly please tell me, I'm your aunt, not your mother, you can tell me and I promise I don't tell anyone!...please'' She pleaded for respond.

''Oooohh my gosh, okay'' Lilly groaned ''His name is Alex, he is in my french class and I think he's kind of sweet.'' She half screamed at her aunt and leaned back in her seat again as soon as she was ready.

''Awwww!'' A bigger smile grew on Hanna's face. ''Okay I've an idea we'll go shopping now-'' 'finally' Lilly thought annoyed.'' and we'll buy some pretty clothes for you and then you'll ask him for a date.'' Hanna added with her smile and joy.

''But um Han there is something I have to tell you, um..he already asked me for a date..but please don't tell my parents, even if I don't know mom's reaction I already know that dad won't allow it because I'm his little girl and he just wants to protect me and so on, so I decided to tell them that I'll be at my friend Sophie to watch some DVD.'' Lilly explained and felt how she blushed a little.

''What? He already asked you, you will definitely go! I know what you mean with your dad. I don't tell, so let's go shopping for your date.'' Hanna said and drove to the Rosewood Shopping Mall.

Finally they bought a not too short but also not too long, white summer dress, brown boots and a color matching belt, also a dark blue blazer and some accessories for Lilly.

Then Hanna decided to go to cosmetics saloon too and pulled Lilly with her. After wards, they wanted to go back to their car, but just on their way out, Hanna grabbed her niece's arm and pulled her into another shop.

''Here take this and try it on!'' Hanna said and throw some white underwear into Lilly's arms. When she realized what she was carrying there, she blushed and lay this stuff somewhere down and run out, but her Aunt stopped her and pulled her into a cabin to get changed.

After she tried it on, Hanna looked and smiled happily.

"Perfect we'll buy it." She smiled proudly.

"Han wait, don't you think I might be a little young to wear things like this?!" She asked.

"No you are already 15, that's okay. It looks very good and also so sweet on you."

"Okay" Lilly responded shortly and got changed. Hanna bought it and they went out of the mall to drive back home.

''I promise this guy cannot say no if you're wearing this outfit." Hanna said proudly

"If you say it, it has to be true." She responded with a smile.

"Yes that's right, trust me." Hanna acknowledged happily while she drove to her friend's house.

 _ **So this was chapter one, I know it was short, but the next ones might be longer and of course with Spoby.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you liked chapter one. And I also want to thank you for the great reviews. This chapter is just a little longer but finally some spoby fluff ;). So here is chapter two and I am always grateful for reviews.**_

Chapter two:

"Hello" Lilly greeted as she headed into their house. Immediately, a little boy rushed around the corner and hugged her legs "Tilly " her brother screamed.

"Hi Buddy." She said kissed him on the cheek. He then ran back into the living room, where their mother sat. As she walked fully around the corner she saw her Dad standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Honey" Her Mom greeted. And picked up William to let him sit on her lap.

"Hey" she greeted back and smiled.

"How was your day? Did you bought something beautiful?" Her mom smiled.

"Good, I got an A on my history essay" Lilly said proudly and got an also proud face from her mother. "And there is the Hastings gene." Her father laughed and gave his daughter a kiss from behind. "Hi little girl " Toby said and went back into the kitchen. "I am not that little." She protested. "That might be true but you are my little girl." He smirked and prepared the table.

"So what did you bought." Her Mum asked, getting her attention back.

"I could get changed and show you?" She responded. Spencer smiled and nodded. Lilly rushed upstairs to put on her new outfit, but without her new underwear. Then she threw her brown curls over her shoulders. The bag with the underwear found its new place, deep down in her wardrobe. Then she headed out of her room and back to the living room where her family already sat at the kitchen table for dinner.

"So here I am" She said, turned around once and smiled.

"Oh it is very beautiful honey." Spencer said and gave Toby a little squeeze on his arm so he looked up.

"Um yes it is beautiful." He answered with a half smile but also a little sad.

"But you better get changed, otherwise you might get food on it." Her mom mentioned Lilly nodded in response and walked upstairs to get changed.

After dinner Toby brought William to bed.

As soon as their kids were asleep, Toby and Spencer sat together on their couch in the living room and watching TV.

Spencer curled up into his chest and Toby put his arm around her back.

"What was it?" Spencer suddenly asked and got a confused look from her husband.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean earlier when Lilly showed us her new clothes. You seemed a little sad."

"Um yeah maybe a little... it is just she grew up so fast and she gets more beautiful every single day. I don't know, I can still remember the days, when I picked her up from kindergarten, how she always hugged me and I still was allowed to kiss her. She doesn't run around in her pink flower dresses anymore. And soon she might like another man more than me" He explained with a sad voice. Spencer now looked up at his face and put one hand up to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

"Don't worry she is just growing up and yes you are right there might be a boy soon. But I don't think that you will become her second favorite man or something, even if she fall in love with some guy, this will not be the only one she ever fall in love with she might have more than one boyfriend but she only have one father in her whole life and she loves you so you will be long enough her first favorite man." She smiled as she was ready.

"But what if these boys hurt her? What if they take away her happy smile?" Tears were building in his eyes. Spencer didn't stop to stroke his cheek. "Hey don't cry. Even if that happens, this is life. She might has to do those experiences, cause life isn't always easy. But we are here for her. We love and protect her, no matter what." Toby nodded in response. He even had to smile slightly when Spencer raised her body, so that her lips were at his ears.

"And you know what?" she whispered "I love you too." She ended and looked up into his ocean blue eyes and then she started to crash her lips on his, he immediately returned the kiss "I love you too." he whispered trough a kiss. They started making out on the couch until they fell asleep with Spencer laying on Toby's chest.

 _ **This was chapter two. I wish you enjoyed spoby. Chapter is coming as soon as possible.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**To have a little change this chapter is longer this time and at the end of it there will be a little part from Spencer's point of view, it was just easier to write for me. In the future chapters it will be the same. But for now have fun reading it ;).**_

Chapter 3:

"Um... MOM DAD what are you doing there?" Lilly woke her parents with her loudly voice as she came downstairs and saw them half naked, laying on each other, in the living room.

"What happened honey?" Her mom asked, still half asleep. Suddenly she recognized that she was laying on Toby's naked chest.

"Um..oh yes,.. um Lilly could you do me a favor and wake up your little brother while we get dressed?" Spencer stuttered a little and looked into her daughters face.

"Yes but please get up before he sees you like this." Lilly said while she walked back upstairs to her brother's room.

Spencer just rolled her eyes and turned her face down to see Toby still asleep. It seemed like a sight to behold for her and it drew a lovely smile on her lips. Spencer pecked him on the lips and suddenly Toby's eyes fluttered open. When his eyelids completely revealed his blue eyes he looked up at his wife, who was still laying on his chest, with only her underwear on.

"Good morning Tobes." She smiled and got lost in his ocean blue eyes for a moment.

"Morning beautiful." Toby responded and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Lilly just saw us" Spencer explained "And with only some underwear covering our bodies, it must have been slightly embarrassing for her." She smirked. "Oh, but who wants to see their parents with almost no clothes" He laughed, but his hands traveled down Spencer's bare back. "Even if her mother is stunning beautiful" He grinned and get the same grin back from her "And her father isn't less stunning." Her hands made their way up to his face again to pull him even closer for a deep kiss. After separating from his mouth her lips traveled down to kiss his jaw and neck. "You know if we keep doing that, both of our children have to see their parents like this." Toby interrupted their doing. "Unfortunately. Even if I asked her to go upstairs and to wake up William, this won't distract them forever. You're right, I think we should get up." Spencer explained and made her way up from the couch, but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Hey, at least take me with you" He laughed and let Spencer stood up to go upstairs with her together. As they were in their bedroom Toby got dressed, after wards checked Will's room but they weren't there anymore so he walked downstairs.

"Ah there are the two people of the three I love the most in the world." He said while he entered the kitchen.

"DADDY " William screamed and ran over to his Dad. Toby picked him up and sat him back on his kitchen chair, then he gave his son a little kiss on his hair and went behind the kitchen counter to greet his daughter with a short kiss on the head.

"Dad!" She protested. "Sorry, I just wanted to say good morning. So what are you cooking for us?"

He asked her friendly but also a little low because of her reaction.

"Then just say it and I am making pancakes and some eggs so just sit down and read your newspaper or something." She explained happily and her Dad responded with a nod and a smile. Then he made his way over to the kitchen table to sat down next to his son and read the newspaper, while William 'read' his new picture book.

Meanwhile Spencer came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She greeted everyone in the room.

"MOMMY!" William screamed and Spencer picked him up from his chair and placed him on her left hipbone.

"Hey honey" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank ya" He said and kissed his Mother back.

"Hey what is with my kiss?" Toby asked sarcastically sad. Spencer went over to the other side of the table to her husband and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and smiled, but Toby still had his puppy face on.

"That was not a kiss." He tried to sound like he is crying but he cannot hold back his smile. Spencer leaned down to him again and kissed him with more passion on the lips.

"Iiihh, Lil look what Mom and Dad are doing." William screamed and Spencer and Toby had to laugh.

"It's just kissing William" Lilly smiled and got a confused face from them.

"Since when it's just kissing for you, normally you think it's embarrassing" "No I'd never say that. This morning was just shocking cause it was too much, but even though I did sometimes say it's embarrassing you will end up telling me how great it is to kiss a person you love...and other things, like where I come from" Lilly interrupted her mother fast and with a bit panic on her face.

"Where does Lilly come from mom?" Will suddenly asked, very interested. Toby started to laugh about the situation about the conversation between his daughter and his wife, they're so much alike, on top his son is asking such cute questions.

"That is another story c'mon buddy we go and wash our hands for breakfast." He said to help Spencer out of her situation."Okay" Will responded shortly. Spencer put him down so he could go to the bathroom with his father.

"What changed your mind about kissing?" Spencer asked and tried to look into her daughters eyes. But Lilly avoided her and said,"Breakfast is ready." Then she started to put everything on the table.

"Lillian, is there someon-"

"It's fine mom" Lilly said and went on preparing the table." So breakfast is ready guys!" She said loud enough for her dad and her brother to hear. Spencer gave up and sat down on her chair. Just in the moment Toby and William entered the room and sat down too.

"Um can I go to Sophie's tomorrow we want to watch some DVD and something like that?" Lilly mentioned when they were all sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Actually we thought you could take care of William tomorrow because aunt Emily and Paige invited us but maybe Hanna could look after him." Her father explained. "But do not worry I will fix it, you can go." He smiled at her. "Thanks Dad." She smiled back and went on with eating her pancake.

"Lillian, do you need a ride?" Spencer yelled upstairs. In that moment Lilly came running down the stairs. "Yeah that would be great ", she answered and followed her mother out of the door.

"Are you going to go to Sophie right after school?" Spencer asked her daughter while driving. "Um yes if it's okay?" "Sure" She answered and looked at her daughter's outfit.

"You are wearing your new clothes" Spencer smirked and looked in her daughter's face which started to blush a little.

"Um yes I wanted to show it to Sophie." She repeated. Spencer nodded still smirking. "To Sophie" She added in a whisper.

They arrived at the school, Lilly opened the door and jumped out of it.

"Thanks Mom " and then she shut the door and went to her friends.

Spencer started the car and drove away.

SPOV

While driving and also thinking about Lilly's outfit and everything else, I remembered that I had to call Hanna to take care of William this evening, so I turned on my car phone and called her.

"Spence" She greeted me with her girly voice.

"Hey Han" I imitated her voice.

"How can I help my brown-haired brain today?" I couldn't overhear her happiness.

"I wanted to ask you if you can babysit Will this evening. Lilly is at Sophie's later and we are invited at Emily's. So do you have time?"

"Sure" She answered immediately.

"Um okay that was easy, I thought you and Caleb wanted to go out, but thank you."

"I mean yes we wanted, but whatever. You know that I would do anything for Lilly … I mean she have to have a girly night right?"Now her voice got a little lower and I heard that she was unsure with what she did said.

"Yeah and besides, Han, Lilly's new outfit is very beautiful, she just took it on for today, totally proud to show it ''Sophie'' "I teased her because I knew that she was near about to tell me, to who Lil wanted to show her outfit seriously. But she said nothing so I asked her directly. "C'mon Hanna tell me I am her mother" after a while she said" But I promised not to tell. ….. Oh Spence that is not fair, you know that I don't can't talk about it." "Hanna, pleeeeeeeaaase" I begged her and finally she blurted it out "His name is Alex and he asked her for a date for today and she said she likes him and now I am a cruel aunt, you have to blame yourself Spencer, seriously." "No you are not a cruel aunt, she loves you and I do too. Thanks for telling me it's so sweet I am so happy for her, but why didn't she wants to tell me?" "Seriously Spencer, you are her mother do you really think that a 16-year old girl would first tell her mother if she is interested in some boy?" She asked me sarcastically.

I thought about it and she was right I mean I didn't tell my parents about my boyfriends. Well, yeah Wren was obviously not really my boyfriend, originally it was Melissa's and Alex was in my parent's eyes not good (or rich) enough and the same goes for Toby. But Toby was obviously much worse than Alex for them.

But whatever, Hanna was right. "Do you think that she's afraid to tell us?"

"Well surely not to you, but she said she thinks Toby wouldn't allow it and she don't want to hurt him. And besides if she has a crush on a boy it's none of your business." Hanna answered. I wouldn't say that Toby is angry about it but he would be a little sad. "Yes it is at least my interest to know who she's meeting. But do you think I should ask her directly about it?" I was unsure with how I should react. "No, wait until she wants to talk, that's better than to confront her now. Like I told you, it's none of your business until she wants it to be." "Okay maybe you're right. Han I got to go. Thank you. Bye."

"Bye" I hung up as I realized that I am late for work.

 _ **I hope you liked it. The next one will probably include the date. So look forward to it.**_

 _ **And like every time, I am happy about every review, follower or favorite.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry that it took so long to update! But I hope you all kind of survived the big summer final and A reveal(I am still confused). But here is the fourth chapter, maybe it helps to recover. ;)**_

Chapter four:

LPOV

When I jumped out of the car, I saw Sophie standing at the entry, so I went over to her. "Hey" I greeted, but she just scanned me from the bottom to the top and when her face met mine she smirked. "Oh my god Lil it's so beautiful" Sophie said. "Did you buy it yesterday, with your aunt? I mean right after Alex asked you?" Now I felt how I started to blush again so I nodded in response. "Knew it. But it is wonderful he will say the same, promise." "Thank you" I said and hugged her. "Are you already excited about today?" She squealed. "Are you kidding?! I couldn't sleep tonight. Seriously I am more than just excited. I am I am..." "It's fine Lil calm down." Sophie laughed "I don't want you to have a heart attack." "Sorry I am just so...excited" I excused myself.

Right in this moment the bell rang "Okay let's go" She chuckled, so we entered the building.

School was horrible today, normally it's not because I am good but today I was just waiting for the end.

After my last lesson I packed my stuff as fast as I can and headed out of the classroom to my locker. Alex was already waiting for me. "Hi" He smiled, so I smiled back "Hi " It was weird that suddenly my knees felt like they're going to break down.

"Are you ready?" I almost skipped his question because I was so deepened in his eyes, but when I realized he questioned me I nodded and smiled at him.

"Great" He smiled back. I turned around to close my locker and then followed him to his car. He opened the door for me and I jumped in. Just a second later he sat beside me and started the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him. "I wanted to take you to a restaurant but it's a little early for this so we could go to the Brew at first or to my place. What do you want?" Alex said. I thought about it and decided that the Brew's probably a better place for the first date I don't wanted to act precipitately to our friendship. "Brew?" I responded and hoped I did not hurt him with the fact that I needed some distance for the first date. He looked over at me and nodded shortly but still smiling. "Okay" He whispered and drove to the Brew.

When we arrived he opened the door for me. I stepped in and looked for an empty table. "We could sit over there" I said and pointed to a table right in front of us. So when I turned around for an answer, Alex was already heading to another one and I followed him. "I thought it's more comfortable here." He added shyly. "Sure" I sat down and he ordered some coffee for us. "You look very beautiful today." "Well thank you. You look very nice too." I smiled. The conversation went on with normal questions, like hobbies and friends something like this. "Oh we are here for 2 hours we should go to the restaurant now otherwise they cancel our reservation." He said after a while and I didn't realized that we already talked for 2 hours it was so great to talk to him. We left the Brew and suddenly I realized that he took my hand to lead me to his car. I let him, I mean it wasn't like that this was feeling wrong it felt good and gentle.

He is such so nice and like a real gentleman. He opened the door for me again and we drove to the restaurant.

It was a wonderful place and our table was decorated with candles. "It is wonderful here "We sat down and he smiled at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing it's just you're so.. I don't know.. so wonderful" Now I felt how my face started to blush a little. He just said that I am wonderful and I feel the same way about him. My thoughts were interrupted by the waiter. "Did you already chose? Or can I bring you a drink, first?" We ordered a pizza and coke. "Alright" He said and turned around. I looked back to Alex and smiled at him. He laid his hand on mine and caressed my fingers. When I regarded his face his eyes met mine. They were chocolate brown and so lovely that I got lost again. It's so weird that I could look at his eyes like 24/7. Now I understand how my parents are able to do this even if they know each other for like 20 years, it just felt unbelievable infinite.

While we were eating he asked me some questions again. "Did you have a relationship yet?" His voice was a little careful now and he didn't really looked up at me. But have to admit that this question was unexpected. So I just replied "Um no, but if a teenage crush on Justin Timberlake counts, then yes" He started laughing at my response and shook his head. "Well I don't think so" "What about you?" Alex shook his head again "No". That surprised me. He is so nice and also good-looking. "Are you surprised?" He probably wondered why my eyes seemed a little shocked for a moment. "Well...maybe a little bit. I mean you're so kind and friendly." His face seemed to reddened. "Isn't it strange that we are in the same course for almost two years now but didn't get to know each other until 2 months ago?" "Hm right but luckily we got to know each other." I smiled at him.

Later he brought me home. He parked right in front of our door. I felt his eyes on my face. "It was a great evening." He broke the silence and then he leaned over to me to give me a light kiss on my cheek. My skin burned under the touch of his lips "I enjoyed it too, thank you." I added. It was so weird that I don't wanted to leave the car and the kiss, even if it was just on the cheek, it was so soft and gentle. "I think, I have to go. See you tomorrow?" He nodded "Of course" I opened the door and left the car. "Bye" Then I headed to the house.

 _ **So this was the date, hopefully it wasn't to short, this is the first time I wrote something like this, so I can always use ideas for improvement.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, here is chapter five! I am sorry if it took to long to update but unfortunately I will have to continue like this because school started for me again :(. So I really hope that I can at least almost stick to my original plan, to update every week, although I guess that it will be more like every two weeks or even three.**_

 _ **But I am so happy that you keep reading it and that you're interested in it. A review, no matter what it says, it really makes my day and I appreciate every tiny feedback! So don't forget to review :D.**_

Chapter five:

Toby's POV:

After Spencer and I arrived back home, we brought William to bed and Spencer get in the shower. Meanwhile, I checked Lilly's room, but it seemed like she was still not at home. I looked down at my watch it was already 22.00 pm, she should come back in the next 30 minutes. So I sat down in the living room because I knew that sleeping would be impossible till she's home. So I switched on the TV and waited for her.

It was about 23.20 pm when I stood in the kitchen to get some water, as I finally heard something outside. I looked out the window. There was a car with two people sitting in it. Then one seemed to be Lilly but the other one didn't seemed like to be Sophie or Sophie's mother or father, especially because the guy moved closer to her for a second then she left the car and headed to the door. The car was still standing in the driveway until I heard our door opening.

I didn't need an explanation to understand that she was definitely not at Sophie's tonight.

Lilly tried to be silent and was even more surprised to see me waiting for her.

LPOV

Inside, I took of my shoes and coat. Next, I was just about to tiptoe to my room when a husky voice broke the silence "It's late isn't it?" I froze instantly. I didn't answer, so my dad continued "Lillian you know in school-weeks the limit is 22 pm but now it's almost 23.30 pm." I didn't know how I should answer. "Do you have anything for your defense to say?" Now he's acting like my father the police man, again, and I hate it when he does that. "I'm sorry Dad. Sophie and I forgot the time. It will never happen again. I promise." With the last words I turned around and wanted to head upstairs. "Wait Lillian." He interrupted me so I looked back at him. "Do you understand why I'm a little upset." Yeah I know. Because he's my overprotective Dad. "Because I'm late?" I half asked but he just went over to me. "Well yes I mean we worry about you. We're afraid something could have happened to you." "But Dad now I'm here and I'm fine you don't have to worry." I responded and hugged him. "That's what parents do they always worry even when you're over 30-years old. Because we love you." Now I felt a little guilty for my late appearance. "I'm sorry. I love you too." We let go of each other and I turned around again just about to go to bed. But then I heard a quiet giggle behind me. "So just text the next time your "friend" can't find our house." He was still giggling when he walked past me to his bedroom and I just stand there and wasn't able to close my mouth. But then he added "You know that you are still getting a punishment because you break your time limit, right? Good night honey." Then he walked upstairs and left me in total confusion.

That I am getting a punishment, okay, even if this isn't the normal reaction. But how did he know about Alex. I thought my parents did not know. I mean that was at least the intention I had when I told I'd spent the evening with Sophie. The only possibility is that Hanna told something. Or wait, what if he saw us outside?!

TPOV

As I reached our bedroom I recognized that Spencer was still awake, probably because of the same reason like me. "Hey, couldn't sleep?" She shook her head in response."What about you?" She asked and reached out for me to join her.

"Neither." I said and crawled under the blanket. Then I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Is Lillian finally home?" She demanded and looked up at me. "Yup but I don't think that she was with Sophie" "Um...okay." Her voice was silent and I bet that she knew more than me. "Do you wanna tell me something?" I looked down to her but she lowered her gaze. "Spence did you know that she was out with a boy?" I glanced down at her and she moved away a little, still avoiding the focus on my face. "Spence?" "Well, yeah I called Hanna this morning and she told me. I am sorry but Lilly was afraid of your reaction and I promised not to tell." "But why was she afraid? I mean did I do anything that let her believe I am not able to handle it or something?" I half asked myself cause sometimes I might let her feel like it's not okay to have a boyfriend. "Well,..." Spencer continued. "you always call her your little girl and you told me that you're afraid that she might love some boy more than you."

I thought about this and she was right I did those things, but I love my daughter so I am allowed to say that. "That might be right but the fact that I love her doesn't mean I am going to be jealous."

SPOV:

Toby crossed his arms over his chest and made a huffy face, like his son does when he is not getting what he wants. "Sure" I said, gave him a kiss on the cheek and cuddled up next to him. There wasn't a way I could talk to him about this right now. Like I said he behaved like a 6-year old boy.

"I am her father, I am allowed to protect and to love her." He added.

"I know and I can understand you, but now we sleep alright?" He glanced down to me in disbelief. "Aren't you concerned about Lilly?" He asked. I couldn't believe this question. "Of course she is my daughter and I am always concerned of her life. But I think that a boy, she also just dated once, isn't that kind of a drama for a16-year old girl." now I was upset, how could he think, I am not interested in her?! He was the one who overacted everything and now I am the dump one. Now I was the one who crossed the arms and shifted away. "No I am not saying you're a bad mother, cause you're a great one." He explained and lied his arms around my waist again and pulled me closer. "But we should at least punish her for being late."

"Then be creative. But I want to sleep now." I snapped at him and closed my eyes.

He smiled slightly. "Good night Spence" He said and switched of the light.

 _ **Hopefully you enjoyed reading about Toby's chemistry with his daughter. In the next chapters there will be, of course, more about it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update, school is getting me busy. But here is chapter six, so I hope you enjoy reading it, even if it might be a little short. I don't want make false promises on when I will update next time, but I try as soon as possible.;)**_

Chapter six:

LPOV

I was still confused that my dad was so easy about yesterday, I mean I imaged him sad or even angry, but I think that's lucky me, right? At least I was being convinced of this, till next morning. When I found my dad in the kitchen this morning, he was acting weird and after

talking to him about general stuff, he added that I am grounded for any thing on the weekend.

I left after wards, I wasn't sure if I should be angry because I wasn't and it again confused me.

"Hey Lilly" Sophie greeted, when I met her at school. "Hi" I smiled back, because even if my dad and I had a complicated time, I was still thrilled from yesterday evening.

"And..how was your date yesterday?" She seemed to burst with curiosity. But she is my friend, she's allowed to know some more stuff about about me, than my parents do. "It was great. First we were at the Brew and then he had made a reservation at a restaurant for us."I explained with joy "That sounds good for the beginning, but what did you talk about, give me some details Lilly!" She folded her hands and stretched them out to me just to underline her begging. "Calm down hun. We talked about the normal stuff like family, friends, hobbies and so on." She furrowed her brow "That's it?" She lifted her eyebrow "Well later he asked me if I already had a boyfriend and I said no, so I asked him back and he also said no. I mean I can't believe this fact." "You're right. And he say something about your outfit?" She questioned "He said that I am beautiful and as he brought me home had given me a kiss on the cheek!" I really had to control myself otherwise I would shrieked or something. "Oh that sounds perfect" She answered and we started to walk to our classrooms.

My first lesson was french, so I waited for Alex outside the room. "Good morning." A voice from behind me suddenly whispered. I flinched shortly before I turned around to see Alex standing behind me. "Hi" I smiled and he smiled back just like yesterday my heart started to beat faster. "Don't you want to go inside?" He pointed at the classroom "I was waiting for you" I responded "That's nice thanks." He stated. "Um I was wondering if you have some time after school." "Sure. What do you want to do?" I hoped he didn't recognized my excitement too much.

"Well you know we have a french test coming up next week and my french isn't the best, so I wanted to ask you if we can learn together?" A smile spreed across my face "Yes of course." I was so happy to have another date with him yet. Just him and me.

I was sure that learning would be hard for me with him, but luckily I am good at french. "We could go to my place, if you want to?" I demanded shyly. But he nodded and lead us into the classroom.

Mrs. Smith was right behind us and closed the door. "Alors, mesdames et messieurs, commençons!"

After the lesson I met Sophie at my locker "Hi I forgot to ask you earlier, you know this new movie by Nicholas Sparks is in the theaters now, so I wanted you to ask if you have time this afternoon?" my eyes widened by the last two words and I bit my lip. "Um..I am sorry but Alex already ask me if we could learn together, today and I said yes." She did not seemed to be upset but her smile left her lips. "Well okay..." "But what about tomorrow?" I tried to make her smile again. "We'll see, but have fun today." A light smile appeared on her face again.

At lunch we sat together with our group, including Sophie, Madison(Maddy), Grace and me. Normally Maddy's boyfriend is also there but today he had an extra training lesson, which I found Alex is going to as well.

"I hope you all have time this weekend" Grace started, without waiting for an answer she continued "Because I planned to have a little party on Saturday!" She looked around and smiled in everyone's face. "Well I guess I have time, but is there any reason you want to have a party?" Sophie responded with a little confusion in her light voice.

"That would be great and I am doing it cause it's almost summer break and my parents are gone on Saturday and Sunday, so what about the others?" No answer. "Lilly?" Grace begged and her eyes met mine. "Um..well I have time but I don't know what my parents say to a party, yet." Everyone at the table now focused me with their puzzled face expressions.

They couldn't understand why my parents wouldn't allow it cause normally I have the relaxed parents, compared to my friends. "What happened?" Maddy asked, still puzzled. "I was late at home yesterday, maybe 2 hours and my father caught me so he gated me for the weekend and why do you act like this can't happen to me I am also a normal human being!"

They all lowered their gaze at my last sentence. But Sophie smiled at me like crazy and I knew what she was thinking. "You were late yesterday?" She smirked and turned to the others to explain "Well you have to know Lilly had a date yesterday with Alex" Now they all looked up again to smile at me.

"Aww, oh my god how was it?" I glanced at Sophie for a moment and turned to Grace who looked like she was about to freak out. "Good I would say." They didn't stopped their reaction. "Did you kissed him?" Maddy smirked. Sometimes I forget that even my friends are able to annoy me. Why is everyone so curious about my 'relationship', or whatever? "Grace, about the party I'll ask my parents." I thought if I change the topic they did not ask me any questions anymore and they did.

The others said that they wanted to be at the party to and when we had to go to our classrooms again Grace turned to me and just added "And if Alex wants to, he is also invited" I just smiled and nodded at her and headed straight to my next lesson, frightened of more questions. It's not like I am ashamed of my feelings cause I am not but I hate it to explain myself. I always do it and it annoys me.

 _ **Like I said it is quiet short, but maybe it was still readable. Looking forward to chapter seven. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, I am back with chapter seven. So, this going to be longer than the last one and it was one of my favorite to write, I hope you can share this opinion after reading it. Like always, every feedback is more than appreciated. :)**_

Chapter seven:

LPOV

After my last lesson I met Alex at the door of my classroom. He smiled at me "Hi, ready?" "Yup" I answered and lead him to my car. It's so weird I am still extremely shy when we're alone. Even if we're friends for over four months now and already had a date.

When we arrived at my house my mom's car was parking in the driveway. I was surprised cause normally my mother work until 5pm. Well, at least it's just her and not my dad. I probably paled a bit cause Alex questioned "Are you okay?"I nodded "Yes everything's fine." I tried to sound sure.

As we entered the corridor I heard my mom and William talking in the kitchen. I tried to be quiet but of course my mom heard us "Hey sweetheart" She summoned from the kitchen. "Hello" I answered and hoped she would stay at her place. "Hello Tilly mom and I cooked for you." My brother called. Alex looked at me "Is this your brother?" He demanded and I nod "That's nice buddy" I acknowledged while we went over to them. Just when we were standing in the door case my mom looked up and smiled as she saw us

"Will I think we should have cooked a portion more." William looked up from his drawings and stared at us, just like my mother "That's Alex, a friend from school" I broke the silence because I felt like I had to introduce them.

Alex walked over to my mom and they shook hands "I am Spencer Cavanaugh." She friendly looked at him. "And I am William" My brother shouted from his chair. Alex turned around to face him "It's nice to meet you"

"We are about to learn french upstairs."I mentioned to release my new friend from the tension around him. "Don't you need to eat something before that?" My mom demanded. "That's right we cooked, you know?" Will added "Well I guess we can't refuse this offer" I wondered how easy Alex already was around my family. So we sat down. While we ate, my brother peppered Alexander with questions about everything that comes up to his mind and Alex responded very politely every time.

Afterwards, I helped my mom with the dishes while Will kept on distracting Alex.

"He seems nice" My mother said when she handed me a plate. "Yeah he is." I answered with a warm smile. "And how was your date yesterday?" My mother smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. I mean I didn't told her about it and everyone is only asking this question. "Good..But seriously did dad tell you about it yesterday or Hanna?" She blushed a little at that question because obviously the answer must have been embarrassing for her. "Well...I guess both. "Actually, it didn't surprised me that Hanna wasn't able to keep her mouth closed, but still this wasn't fair. "But Hanna promis..-" "yeah I know sweetie don't be mad at her. I kind of convinced her to tell me." She cuts me off. But for now I was sure to better not tell her so much anymore. "How long is this going anyway?" My mom asked curiously. "Um... what do you mean?" I demanded, trying to look innocent. "Come on you know what I mean...I mean you and him?" She smirked. Was she really asking me those questions. "Um...mom these are normally the questions I talk about when I'm with my friends." "But what if you have a curious mother?" I had to laugh at this but just shook my head in response. After a minute of silence I spoke up again "I am sorry that I just invited him without your permission." My mom just laughed "It's alright. I mean normally I wouldn't even be here this early." "So you are alright with Alex?" I looked up at her "Lilly as long as you like him and you think he is alright I am okay with it, even though I am still curious about some things." Suddenly we heard loud laughing from the living room "And besides I think your brother would agree, you know with the I am okay with him part."We start laughing too. I hugged her "Thanks mom." I was so happy that my mom was this understanding. But even if my dad seemed calm yesterday I was nervous considering his opinion.

"You should go upstairs to release him from your brother." "Yes I think that would be a good idea." I said and went to the living room.

"Alex? Do you want to come upstairs with me?" He just turned around when I entered the room. "Yeah sure" He answered while standing up from the couch.

He grabbed his backpack and we headed to my room. I was so glad that I cleaned my room yesterday otherwise we would had to sit in the kitchen with my brother.

Alex looked around and smiled. "What?" I asked a little nervous. "Nothing it's just so sweet in here." He ignored the face I made after his comment. "Did you decorate it yourself?" "Uh-h" I nodded. "Do you really think it is too sweet?" My voice was even more nervous now than before but Alex just laughed. "Well I think it fits to you." I blushed. Was he really saying something like this right now. I felt how my heart started to beat faster but I tried to continue to play his game, so I just crossed my arms over my chest.

"That isn't answering my question." He stopped laughing and I saw an unsure expression on his face. "I...I don't meant like childish sweet. It's beautiful and it fits to your personality." I studied his face. There was still a bit nervousness from his last comment but it also felt so warm and calm to just look at him. "So you think I am sweet?" I tried to hold my serious voice. Alex seemed to get even more confused, probably he was afraid to say something wrong. I decided to release him "Calm down. I was just kidding." I smirked at him and just on the accord his face expression changed from confused to relaxed. "You know this was nasty, don't you?" He also crossed his arms now and took a few steps towards me. His attention not leaving my face. My heartbeat started to make itself perceivable again but I got a little worried that he might be huffy so I apologized "I am sorry I didn't want to hurt you." There was silence for a moment, we just studied each others expressions. I focused on his beautiful eyes for a moment, there was just warmth in them but not only from his eyes spread warmth, it was himself. I moved closer like we were magnets. I couldn't control it, my body just seemed to need this closeness. Then he broke the silence "I'm just kidding." And like he felt the same I did we got so close that our skin nearly touched. His hand wandered up my arm til he reaches my cheek. His Hand rested there and his thumb lightly stroked my cheek. A light smile rushed over my lips "Nasty" I whispered. I was filled with so many kinds of emotions in this moment and I couldn't resist it anymore. So my arms wrapped around his neck to pull him even tighter. Finally our lips met. I kissed him slightly but when he returned the kiss it was more passionate but still soft. My emotions overran me, my heart was about to jump out of my chest and the butterflies in my stomach were unable to not getting noticed.

A knock on the door made us jump a bit and we separated. When the door opened my mother was standing in the doorway. "Hey Sorry I didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to say I'm driving to the supermarket with your brother, we'll be back in 20 minutes, alright?" Her gaze changed between me and Alex. "Alright Mom." I said. She just smiled and nodded . "Bye" She added and then she left. It was a tense feeling in the room. So I just tried to change the subject. "French?" I asked. Alex nodded and we started to learn.

Nobody mentioned the kiss. It felt wrong to me to bring it up, like I want an explanation or like I want to excuse myself, which I definitely don't. I don't regret kissing him, it was the best feeling I ever had. But I need to realize that we have to talk at least about our relationship or friendship or whatever. We have to clear things up.

 _ **Alright, this was chapter seven. I hope you liked it, especially the kiss and a little mother daughter talk :). Waiting for your feedback.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight is finally here and I hope you are not too mad. Enjoy reading it ;)**_

Chapter eight:

LPOV

After we learned for about two hours we decided to be finished and started to talking about normal things again. "That was very productive Miss Cavanaugh." He teased me. "Same here. Or do you think I do nothing than learn for school?" I asked him back. "Well,...you are very smart so I suppose you learn...often" He tried to fix it.

But maybe it would lead to another kiss, another time to just have this feeling again. The feeling of crazy butterflies inside stomach, not that I am not having them now, without a kiss, but with a kiss it's stronger.

Then it pop to my mind again, we should talk about, right?

But how do you start a conversation like that.

"Very often doesn't mean every time, I still have friends and hobbies." Answering the question seemed reasonable for me in that moment, just a way to keep talking to each other. But responding Alex next question was hard for me. "A friend like me?" So I just said "I don't know what kind of friends we are?" It was like nobody wanted to or were afraid of sharing their feelings to the other. "Well, I hope you don't kiss every friend of yours." He just wished for me to bring it up first but I shook my head in response hoping he keeps talking so I don't have to. "But considering you kissed me. Can I assume that I am more than a friend?" There it was the question about our relationship, and now I have to answer it. But maybe he has the same concern, that I don't like him. But I do. "Maybe. What about you?" "I really like you." His lips turned into the cutest smile I've ever seen. "I do too." There was silence for a moment before he continued. "So I assume we are more than friends" He determined. A smile built up on my lips "I guess so."

He stood up from his seat and settled down next to me on the couch. My eyes followed his movement. He looked at me, his hand landed softly on my cheek again. "That's great" He half whispered. Now he was the one who touched his lips first on mine. This second kiss was even harder than the first. My heart almost crashed out of my chest again. My left arm wrapped around his neck again and my other hand rested on his chest, where I could feel his heartbeat, which wasn't that much different to mine.

When he pulled away after a while his eyes met mine and we smiled at each other.

"You're amazing" He breathed. I didn't know but I had to laugh at his comment. "Well laughing at me is unfair" I couldn't stop but obviously I must have infected him with my laughter. "I am sorry but I...I...um I mean did you just say that I am an amazing kisser?" "Was is wrong to say something like this because I am kinda embarrassed now" He still laughed. "I didn't mean the kiss alone, I meant your character and everything." I couldn't resist to aw, how can someone be sweet like this? But I also couldn't resist to irritate him again. So I just smirked "So my kiss wasn't good" He rolled his between laughter "You're incorrigible" He stood up and collected his stuff. "I am sorry but I think I have to go home" He said and showed me a text his mom send. He looked sad at me. "It's fine" I stated softly.

"I guess it's because my mom wants me to be at home for dinner, my uncle is visiting us" He explained when he closed his backpack to throw on his shoulder. "To bad. Otherwise you could have eaten with us too." I responded when I stood up to face him again.

"I appreciate this, but maybe another time." His face expression softened with a warm smile.

I did not wanted to admit it but maybe it was better we had to deny the idea of a dinner like this. Because I think my dad still needs to get comfortable with the fact of me having a male friend.

"Of course. And you know what we will be able to see each other tomorrow in school." I smirked. He smiled back at me and we shared a last hug. "I am looking forward to it." "Me too" with a last peck we left my room and headed down the stairs.

TPOV:

It was a stressful day at work today. I was so happy when I arrived home. I walked up to the door and was immediately greeted by my little son. "Daaaddyyy" He squealed as I picked him up to give him a tight hug. "Hey little one." In response I got a serious glance from him. "Oh I am sorry I meant big one of course." A smile spreed a cross his face again. "Where have you been so long?" Will asked me a little sad. "You know buddy a police officer sometimes has to work till evening." He was silent for a moment, he was thinking about what I told him. Suddenly he said "then I don't want to be one later. I want to be a lawyer like granny" That made me laugh, sometimes he reminds me very much of Spencer, I wondered if only her genes were getting in both of our kids. It made me smile to think about it. I put him down again and followed him to the living room.

"Hey Spence..." Just when I entered the living room my daughter came down the stairs followed by a guy.

She noticed me just like I noticed them. My eyes wandered from my daughter to my wife. Spencer just glanced at me like she wanted to say 'Give him a chance' so I tried my best. I looked up at Lilly again "Hi dad." She greeted me when they arrived the bottom. "This is Alex." She pointed to the guy next to her. There was a silent pause between us. "Hello Lillian."

The boy went over to me to shake my hand. "Hello I am Toby Cavanaugh" I introduced myself. Part of me just wanted to be nice to him because if I didn't, my daughter might get angry and I didn't want to disappoint her either, so I had to greet this boy.

But there was still another part that just wanted to hate him because he might be the reason my daughter loves him more than me sometime soon.

Then he greeted back "I am Alexander Kingston."

 _ **Okay, I hope the little cliffhanger wasn't disappointing to any of you, I just wanted to get some drama but having this now there will be a little more between Toby and Lillian, so hold on, keep reading and responding ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello again. I felt like I owe you an earlier update because you've had to wait a little longer for the last ones and on top this chapter is longer to. Enjoy reading!**_

Chapter nine:

TPOV

The sound of the last name didn't left my head. Kingston...Kingston I know this name but there wasn't a connection. All I knew was that this wasn't a good name, it was connected with something negative.

My eyes opened as far as they could when I finally realized where I knew this name from, Wren Kingston and his son was standing right in front of me still holding my hand.

My daughter glanced at me in concern when she noticed my expression. "Dad is everything alright?" I didn't know how to reply, my eyes wandered between her in the guy in front of me. What should I tell her? That she likes the son of her mother's ex-affair? Or the son of the British bastard?

I knew I couldn't hold a speech like this in that moment, so I put my hand to my head and pretended that I am having headache. "Yeah it's fine, I am just getting headache again. I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you Alex." And with that I made my way up to our bedroom.

I sat on the edge of our bed, head in hands and still deepened in my thoughts when Spencer entered the room.

"Hey is everything okay?" she asked and sit down in front of me. I just shrugged. "I don't know what to think, you know?" I looked up to see her face. She nodded. "I understand. But what if he isn't _his_ son?" She tried to convince me even if she wasn't convinced herself. "And if he is. Spencer I know you way too long to not recognize if you're unsure." She lowered her gaze at my answer. "And you're right...again...I am not sure" A slight smile sneak along her lips that I replied for a moment because Spencer is obviously the only person, except from my kids of course, in the world who can make me smile when I am at my worst.

But I didn't last long and I reminded myself of the recent topic of our conversation again."It is hard but I try my best to accept her feelings for another guy but when he is the son of this... this bastard." I felt my voice getting more angry every second. I couldn't control it.

"Hey, hey sh" Spencer tried to calm me down and took my hand in hers. "Calm down. I know the thought is hard but even if he the son doesn't mean he is like his father. That might influence your picture of him but we should try to give him a chance. And forget about our prejudices for a moment." I shook my head in response. I don't wanted to give him a chance. He will hurt my daughter, I know that.

"Toby please. Just think about my parents, they didn't liked you either and they also had a bad picture of you in the beginning. But time after time it was okay for them cause they knew how happy you've made me. They were still concerned cause that's what parents do, but they also learned that you kept me safe." My eyes met hers. I calmed down a bit. "But with your parents it was different, they didn't care after a while." I countered."Oh no, I don't think so. Just remember the day we told them about my pregnancy, I was almost 21 and wasn't ready with my academic studies either."

" _Spencer, are you in there?" I heard Mandy's voice from outside the bathroom. I thought if I wouldn't answer she will leave but she didn't because some minutes later she broke the silence "Spence I love being your roommate but in the last two weeks you were using the bathroom way too often. The party is starting in one hour and I still need to do my make-up and also do something else, you know?" A slight smile joined the tears on my face when I heard my roommate complain about me. I stood up and checked my face in the mirror. It was obvious that I couldn't leave the room like this. My eyes were red and my cheeks didn't looked better. I looked down at my still shaking hands with the pregnancy test. I wasn't able to stop some more tears running down my cheeks. "Spence..." Mandy begged from outside the room. But suddenly I heard a new voice from outside, a voice which was more than familiar to me. "Is she inside?" Toby asked Mandy. Now I didn't wait for my face to recover, I opened the door and jumped right in his arms. "You're here" I breathed relieved. "Yeah we had a date, you remember?" He chuckled. Toby sat me down again to have a look at my face. "Is everything alright?" He asked with his more concerned voice. I wasn't able to do something else than just shook my head. I glanced down at my hands and his gaze followed mine. After a while I tried to interpret his face expression but it was sill calm. There was silence for another while. "Could you please say something because I am freaking out right now" I said unsure. "You're pregnant?" He asked and I nodded slightly. "We are going to have a child?" He asked further and again I nodded. His soft expression turned into a smile and he hugged me full of happiness that he made it almost impossible for me to breath after a moment. "Toby, air, can't breath" I mentioned when I felt like there was no air left. We just smiled at each other when he let go._

 _Two weeks later I was at his place and he cooked for me when I realized something. "Toby" I called for him. He rushed immediately around the corner and looked at me concerned. "Are you okay? Can I get you something?" He worried. I had to smile because he acted like this the whole time since he knew about my pregnancy, I didn't knew how I was supposed to handle that for the next months. "Calm down everything's fine...with us." I looked down at my stomach for a second. "But?" Toby demanded still worried. "We have to tell my parents" I explained seriously._

 _So we parked in the parking lot in front of my childhood house not 48 hours later, after I called my parents and told them Toby and me wanted to see them. "Alright, was there a certain purpose, why you wanted to talk to us?" My mom demanded when we came together in the living room. "Um there is actually one" I started. It was a mistake to scan my parents face expressions before I continued, my dad didn't seemed to be happy so the face from my mother seemed a lot more soft in comparison to my father's. "I am pregnant" I spilled out as fast as I could. There was a moment of silence before my dad broke it. "I am not going to lie now. It seems too early for me and I actually thought you had the same opinion, Spencer" He glanced deathly at me. "It was." I whispered too afraid to speak louder. "And you weren't able to be so smart to be more careful." He exclaimed at Toby. "Hey it is not only his fault okay?" I jumped up to protest against my father. "I won't continue this conversation right now." My father sighed and left. Toby took my hand an d pulled me down beside him again. "I understand your problem but I won't say that I am happy about it for now I think it's better we talk after some time passed again" My mother voiced and stood up as well. "Yeah you might be right. C'mon Spence we should go now." Toby still stroked my back. I just nodded at him and left the room with one last hug with my mom._

"You couldn't call them happy but later they tried to accept it, and they did." She responded immediately. I recognized that she was right. I couldn't resist her, every time she started to speak likewise her eyes lit up and it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. A light smile spread across my face.

"That's right" I agreed. "Okay I will try but if he hurts her, just once I'll send him to hell." "Okay" She laughed. She was still sitting in front of me so put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you" I whispered lightly. "That's good cause I love you too." With that her lips touched mine.

TPOV

After a while someone knocked on the door. "Dad is everything alright?" my daughter asked from the door. "Yes honey, I am just tired. I guess I need some rest so my headache will go away." I tried to sound confident. "I was a bit worried that it has to do with Alex cause I can imagine that it might not be easy to see your little girl with another guy" Now I felt guilty because I'd always gave her the feeling that having a boyfriend is bad. So I stood up and looked at her. "No it's fine, even I have to accept that you're growing up and I just had a bad day so don't worry." She smiled a bit and walked over to me. She gave me a light kiss on the cheek "Okay, I love you daddy" Lillian whispered "I love you too, forever." I replied softly and we hugged.

 _ **Okay, I hope you liked the little Spoby feelings and of course a little, cute Toby and Lillian scene at the end. Don't forget to tell me your opinion ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**First of all, I have to apologize for this late update and the long time to wait for it. But I am so happy that you didn't forget this fanfiction and that you're still interested.**_

 _ **Therefore, here is chapter ten.**_

LPOV

The next morning it was just 5am when I woke up. The reason for my sleepless night was probably my unsure feeling about what my dad might think about Alex.

Because even if my dad and I had a peacefully relationship yesterday, I couldn't convince myself that he is alright with everything and on top I still had to ask him about the party on Saturday, and this thoughts obviously kept me up all night. Today was already Thursday so I had to ask him today..

When I got out of the shower and down to the kitchen my dad was already preparing breakfast, so I joined him.

After our good mornings and a minute of silence I took the chance to ask him about the weekend and my house arrest. "Dad, um can I ask you something?"

He looked up at me and nodded "Sure sweetheart" a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Okay I know I am not allowed to go out on this weekend.." his expression changed, he now glanced at me like he already knows my question "yes.." He underlined it. "Is there a chance to delay the arrest?" I was to shy to lift my head from what I was doing to look at him.

"Actually not..is there something important on this weekend?" Out of the corner of my yes I saw that he was still glancing at me. "Well, Grace planned to have a little sleepover with us." I knew lying was not the right way but I couldn't tell him about a party when he gated me. "I think that Grace can also delay this sleepover. I mean why should I delay my plan instead of her?"

My dad now continued to make breakfast, ignoring my reaction. "So you're not allowing it?" Without even looking at me he answered "Nope" then he made his way out of the kitchen and added "No need to try to discuss that, my answer is no. I'll go up and wake your brother, do me a favor and finish the breakfast." then he was gone, leaving me alone.

What? Normally I am able to talk to him and show him my point of view. What has changed since the last night? The unsureness from this night overcome me again and obviously I was right with my expectation.

I got mad at him for not being honest with me, I mean he can tell me if it bothers him.

At this point I wanted to go out even more, I wanted to go to that party, just to prove my point. But also because of my friends and because it was a chance to introduce Alex to my girls.

So I decided to just go, how will they even know I am not home? On Saturday there was a dinner at my grandparents and according to my father I am not allowed to leave the house so...

Suddenly my thought was interrupted by my cell phone:

 **Alex-** Good morning, I have to return the favor from yesterday, so I can pick you up for school.

 **Me-** Morning, you don't have to return any favor. But the offer sounds good.

 **Alex-** Okay I'll be there at seven. Or is this to early?

 **Me-** No it's alright. See you.

I thought the earlier he picks me up the earlier I have some space between my father and me and I didn't had to lie to or even argue with him.

So when I saw Alex' car I left the house.

It was weird that as soon as I approached the car and he smiled at me my anger just flew away. It was replaced by warmth and happiness.

I jumped in to the seat and shut the door. "Where you already waiting for me?" He grinned. "Kind of" I replied with a smirk. I was feeling so good when he is around, it felt crazy. So I moved closer, with him pushing his head closer too, I gently pressed my lips against his. His lips tasted as sweet as yesterday when he kissed me back softly.

Unfortunately we had to take a breath, otherwise I could have stayed like this forever. "I could get used to this" he smiled and I grinned back. I pecked his lips one more time before he started the car.

"So how is your dad?" His question confused me. "What do you mean?" I answered unsteady and still dizzy from this kiss. "I meant his headache."..."Oh yes he's fine." alone from my answer I realized that the headache must have been the lie that should have told me that something was wrong yesterday. Obviously he just didn't wanted to talk to Alex. I got furious again when I recognized how unfair my dad was.

Alex eventually realized that I tautened. "Hey is everything alright, you seem tense?" I looked up to his concerned face and tried to relax. "Yeah, it's just that my fatherand me aren't in a good relationship these days." We arrived at the school. And Alex turned to face me. Worry in his eyes. "Is it about us?" He asked sadly. I leaned forward to put my hand on his shoulder. "No don't worry." My hand started to gently stroke his neck. "It must be hard for him in general to see his little girl growing up." I tried to convince him. He just looked up "Okay" Alex replied softly. One last time, before we left the car, I moved forward until my lips met his, he gently kissed me back.

Us entering the school hand in hand made everyone staring at us. Even those who I'd never talked to once. Grace run over to us. "Hey Grace" I greeted and we hugged. "Hi Lilly and hi.." She looked at me "Oh, that's Alex." Grace smiled at him and I added "And Alex that is Grace." They shook hands. "Did you already told him about the party on Saturday?" Now Alex seemed confused again. "No she didn't" He answered. I tried to fix the conversation "Oh I am sorry I wanted to tell you today and also ask you if you want to come" Alex now smiled again and nodded "Sure, I mean if you asked me like this." I couldn't hide the laughter that was spreading across my face. He can make me happy, even if I am angry. And again I got lost in his eyes.

"That's great. I thought I had to miss you. But cool that your parents allowed it." Grace cut off our eye contact. "Yeah sure." I didn't really listened to her saying. She might had recognize my abstraction cause she started to glance at me and said "Well I think I am only disturbing here" She smirked at me while walking away.

"I should go tell her that I'm sorry" I explained and let go of Alex' hand to ran after her. "Hey Lilly" I heard from behind me. So I turned around again. "See you at lunch?" he asked. I nodded before I went outside.

I met Alex before I was about to meet the others at lunch. "Hey you" He smiled when he walked over to me. "Hi" His warm smile mirrored mine. "I was wondering if you want to come over tomorrow. My mom got curious yesterday so she kind of convinced me to invite you." He explained a little shy. "That is nice, tell her I'll be there" I answered in awe while we walked to the table my friends and I use to sit at for lunch.

When we arrived everyone was already there. After I introduced Alex, we split up in our normal conversations.

And even Alex and Jacob seemed to have their separate conversation, considering their vigorous talk. But who could blame them, alone in a group of girls.

 _ **That was chapter ten, hope you liked it and don't forget to review. ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Before I start telling you I am sorry again for the late update, I want to thank you for being really patient and still reading my fanfiction instead of giving up waiting for a new chapter. The idea for this story used to be in my mind for quite a year before I wrote it down and being brave enough to share it with you. Therefore, thank you!**_

 _ **And now I want to apologize for the late update, I hope you like it though.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review :)**_

Chapter eleven:

When I arrived home after school I found a note on the kitchen table, obviously waiting for me:

 _Hey Lillian, could you please pick up your brother from Emily's, around four o'clock. You're dad is still at work and I totally forgot that I had an appointment today._

 _See you at dinner. In love, Mom_

As I was done reading I checked my watch and it was already 3:45 pm so I decided to get going because it didn't make sense to get undressed and dressed again either.

My aunt Emily and her wife Paige didn't lived far from our house since they moved back to Rosewood. Beforehand they traveled all around the world together, therefore it is always interesting to visit them because they can tell the best stories from all the adventures they did experienced, this is probably the reason why Emily is one of my brothers favorite persons in the world, I love her too but actually I was always the Hanna child.

Nevertheless I could listen to her stories forever, especially the one how Paige asked my aunt Emily to marry her while they walked over the big Chinese wall.

Just one year later they married on Hawaii with the most beautiful location on the beach. I'd always admired their relationship, it just seems to be perfect.

After I waited one minute outside their door Paige opened it with a bright smile. "Hey Lillian, come in" I smiled back and entered their house "My mom had an appointment and ask me to pick up William" I informed her. "Okay he's in the guest room, actually he fell asleep in between sentences." She laughed lovingly. Just in that moment Emily came around the corner to greet me. "Hey Lilly" "hi" We hugged. "Um Em I have to leave for work now." Paige mentioned and looked at my aunt. "Oh yes right. See you at dinner?" She nodded in response "Okay love you" They pecked each other on the lips and then she left.

"Come in. William is asleep. He couldn't stop talking about his new friend." She smirked secretly at me. "Oh did he made a new friend at school?" I questioned confused about her face expression. "Well not at school." She giggled "He told us about Alexander and it really seems like he likes him." I blushed at what she just did say. "I can imagine your parents like him too after what your brother told me." I was happy that my brother did so well with Alex but her second thought reminded me of my actual problem. "Well, I am pretty sure mom's okay with it but..-" "...but Toby's not" she completed my sentences.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly. I just shrugged "I don't know, I mean I kinda do understand him but on the other hand he behaves differently." We walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. "In what way?" She asked further. "Well, when I came home late after my date he grounded me for any party on the weekend and it's not like this is unbelievable bad or something, it just isn't usual for him to get this upset." I explained, Emily just smiled slightly at me which draw confusion on my face.

"I can imagine, your father was always overprotective over everyone he loved and cared for." she smiled. I thought about it and had to admit that it was indeed true because with every single story I heard from my mother just proved my father's need to protect her.

"He had probably seen that boy and with him everything he could do to hurt you and besides the fact that his little girl had grown up and is just about to leave the house to discover the world without his help but instead with some random guy." She added and placed a hand upon my knee "Talk to him, prove him that he has no need to be worried" I just sighed, I had no idea how I was supposed to do that "But how? When he probably doesn't even wants to meet Alex because last time he suddenly had headache" I imitated my dad's voice. I was still angry because he lied to me.

"Then invite that boy over again. It helped me, to show my parents that it's not weird to be gay, but instead totally normal" She explained optimistically. I wasn't convinced that another confrontation would improve this conflict but maybe I should just try and see, I mean ha won't kill him, right?

"Maybe you're right but I better hide my father's gun before things get tense." I worried and oddly Emily had to laugh "Well good idea. Even if I am not convinced that it will be such dangerous. But now tell me, how long do you know him? Did you already met his parents?" She overran me with he curiosity and I just shook my head and laughed. "No I didn't met his parents yet and he moved here around one month ago, he was in my french course and somehow we became friends until he asked me for a date last week." It seemed like she couldn't stop smirking and one of the reasons why was probably my blushed face. "That sounds lovely. And do you like him?" she smirked, but suddenly a little boy came rushing around the corner.

"Well I do" William shouted. "Is Alex visiting us again?" He asked and his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Surely sometimes but we should leave now otherwise aunt Emily is going to be late for work." I tried to convince him but like always without success "But I wanted to show him my new train station and cars. He already told me that he wants to see them." I didn't know how to explain the situation to him "C'mon Will I can ask Alex when we are home okay? Now go get your stuff. We don't want Em to be late." I smiled and soothingly stroke his back but finally he gave in and nodded. "I am sorry that we distracted you I hope you are still early enough." But just like my aunt Emily was she just smiled softly "It is totally fine. I won't be late." "Thanks for picking up William from school and for your support." We stood up and reached the door. "I am always here for all of you. Drive carefully and greet your parents"

We shared one last hug and William kissed her cheek before we headed to my car to drive home.

On the whole drive my brother yawned and finally fell asleep. I was lucky that dad arrived at the same time to carry him to his room, William must have had an exciting day.

"Hey sweety we didn't got chance to talk about what happened yesterday" My mom mentioned when she walked into my room after dinner, when I sat at my table to do my homework. "Why? What do you mean?" I tried to figure out what she was talking about because apparently she wasn't involved in the conflict me and my father had. "I mean that you and your father barely talked at dinner and that since yesterday evening you seem to be mad at him." My mom explained softly and I just shrugged, I didn't know what to tell her and besides I didn't wanted her to be upset with me, too.

"Come on Lilly, I can tell when something is wrong with you. You're my daughter and pretty much like me in a way. And everytime I was keeping my mouth shut, especially in regards to my dad, I wasn't alright with certain things. So, why are you mad at your father?" I couldn't explain because my mother would have the same opinion about saturday. "He pretended to have headache just to get out of Alex's way" I said harshly. "No reason to snap at me" She responded even angrier. "Okay sorry it wasn't my intention to let it sound likewise. But I agree that it was wrong from him to react in that kinda way but..-" "But what 'I should talk to him and so on' he doesn't even want to talk. Everybody tries to tell me that but what if my partner of communication doesn't even want to communicate?!" It wasn't possible for me to lower my anger.

"Still you seemed to have the best father and daughter relationship yesterday evening" She stated. "Well obviously he lied and he never grounded me for being late home before I was late home because of a boy" I responded and I realized that my father stopped supporting me in every way he could, like before. Now, he didn't agree with something and immediately lied. He'd never done something like that before, he always told when he disagreed. My mother started to stroke my back. "Do you think it helps when I talk to him first?" I just nodded and fell into my mother's arms.

TPOV

I was walking out of William's room when I heard my girls talking in Lilly's room. I knew that it was wrong to listen to their conversation but when I heard my daughter saying that I lied about Alexander and that she couldn't understand me anymore, I couldn't help but had to listen. "It feels like he doesn't want to support me in my decisions anymore, he used to do this the last 16 years" Lillian sobbed and it broke my heart to hear her like this.

I was just confused, on the one hand I wanted to protect her and support her at the same time and on the other hand I more or less wanted to raise my baby to a woman.

A tear ran down my cheek when I again noticed that she is growing up and I am not able to keep her from making her own decisions whether they're good or bad.

 _ **First of all I hope you liked it, and I will try to post the next one before Christmas because I still have two exams in the next weeks and a lot of other things, I hope you're not too disappointed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**First of all Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you're having a great time! To make it even better here is chapter twelve. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!**_

Chapter twelve:

TPOV

I couldn't bear to just stand outside her room anymore, I had to apologize.

It reminded me of the time when she was such a little girl around three years old and still afraid of the ghosts in her closet. So everytime she woke up from a nightmare I immediately was there to comfort her, and I didn't care if I had to show for a million times that the closet was free of ghosts.

I literally did everything I was able to do to see her beautiful smile again, which always looked like Spencer's smile, and it still hadn't changed.

But now I was the reason she was sad and I was the only one who was able to fix it again. Therefore I opened the door and stepped in.

Spencer was sitting in front of Lilly and they hold each other. When I entered her eyes met mine and there was a little relief showing in them. "Lilly?" I asked carefully, they parted and my daughter glanced up at me.

Her face was red and tears were still filling her eyes from crying and again it broke my heart to know that this was my fault, she cried because of me.

"I think I give you some time to talk" Spencer said and stood up from her seat.

When she walked past me our eyes met for a moment and a slight smile appeared on her face. Before she left the room she patted my shoulder. When the door closed behind me, I took a few steps in Lilly's direction. She looked at me or should I say looked of reproach.

"I think we should talk? Don't you?" I stated softly "Should we? I didn't know you had time" Her snappy comment shocked me, she did never talked to me or anyone in such way. "Lillian, I am sorry for yesterday and I understand when you're angry at me for being so unfair to your friend. It wasn't my intention to make him feel unwelcome" I said truthfully.

"But isn't he unwelcome to you?" She asked now more sad again.

"Well to me everything that could hurt you or your mom or your brother is unwelcome, and that boy has the ability to do so because believe it or not even your parents were young once and our relationship wasn't always perfect. We also hurt each other, unintentionally or not. And I don't want my children to experience the same, so I am the overprotective dad." I explained.

"You're not that old." She finally said with in a neutral tone.

"And I understand your point but you cannot run after me for the rest of your life and keep me from doing wrong decisions because that feels like you don't trust me" She lowered her voice at the end of the sentence. "I do trust you, but..-" "..but you don't trust him? Dad, I know him for almost two months now and I decided to try a friendship with him and actually it is working for now, you don't have to worry I promise" She finished my sentence.

She made clear that I owed her the chance, which unfortunately meant that I owed him a chance too.

"Okay I will give him one chance to convince me because I do trust you." I said. "But if he does anything to convince you otherwise I'll buy him protectors which are bulletproof." She concluded and we laughed.

"So is this topic done for now?" I nodded in response "for now" I added to make sure that I am still a little suspicious. She nodded and smiled "I could really use a hug right now" She voiced between laughter and in the next second she threw her arms around my neck so I surrounded her back as well. "Daddy?" She whispered while her head still rested on my shoulder. "Yes honey?" I whispered back softly. "I hate fighting with you" "Me too" I answered and we tightened our embrace.

LPOV

After some minutes had passed I loosened my arms out of his embrace and lean back against my chair again.

"I think I should go to bed now" He stated while standing up. "Same goes for your mother who is still sitting outside the door" He laughed and turned to me.

Just in that moment the door of my room opened slowly and my mother looked around the corner "guilty" she smiled and walked over to us.

"So is everything alright again?" she asked and leaned into my fathers side.

"Didn't you hear our conversation?" My father laughed and put his arm around her waist. "Oh shut up!" she laughed. "What? How do you talk to your husband, unbelievable" He acted like he was offended.

"Like you're not used to it." She responded sassy. "You're right. But that's why I love you" He replied while the gazed into each others eyes. "I love you to" She smiled and they seemed so deepened in each other that they must have forgotten that I am still present especially when their lips met. I lowered my gaze to give them some privacy and actually this is not the first time that they are so open in front of us. And like everytime we were the ones who had to call their attention to what they're doing.

"Mom dad?" I make myself getting noticed. "Oh sorry honey" My mother blushed.

"Since the Alex-thing is cleared up, is it okay for him to come over tomorrow?" I asked shyly. "Sure why not. When?" My mother replied. "at evening he picks me up for a dinner with his parents" I explained and they nodded.

"Okay I think we should sleep now. Good night honey" My mom said and kissed the top of my head. "Sleep tight princess" My dad hugged me tightly "Thanks for everything daddy." I said seriously and we parted.

After my parents left I heard them giggling in the hallway. Will these two ever get enough of each other? I asked myself and had to smile. I adored the relationship of my parents because even if it is very annoying sometimes, it is beautiful to feel how happy they are.

That thought reminded me of something else...

 **Me-** Hey you

 **Alex-** Hey everything alright?

 **Me-** sure I wanted to ask you if you would like to come over before the dinner with your parents tomorrow?

 **Alex-** sure, is your dad okay with that?

 **Me-** we talked and now he wants to meet you against

It took a while for him to reply.

 **Alex-** Do I have to be afraid of something?

 **Me-** no he promised to behave well.

I had to smile at his worrys

 **Alex-** then I will be there.

 **Me-** great, I am a little tired maybe I should sleep now.

 **Alex-** Dito, see you tomorrow 3, sleep well

 **Me-** You too 3

After my last text I turned off my phone and changed into my pajamas to lay down in my bed. Even if I was tired, it was hard to fall asleep because I was so excited for the next day. For once because my father gave in and agreed to give Alex a chance which would happened tomorrow, but also because I would get to meet his parents and since he barely talked about them I was even more afraid what they would think of me, especially because I was his first real girlfriend.

'Girlfriend', it was still odd to think about that word in connection to myself. But it was even more strange to think of the fact that Alex is my 'boyfriend'.

Everytime you hear someone talking about their boyfriend you think of someone they love, someone they kiss, someone they share a lot of time with, someone you might have... no it was definitely too early to think of that, we just kissed two days ago and also I thought I wanted to wait, even if I was curious what it would be like...what? No it was definitely too early. And I also was convinced that should have given your confession of love to one another before other things happen, right?

After some minutes of thinking of all kinds of stuff had passed my eyes finally felt sleepy enough to close and it didn't took long for me to fall asleep.

"Mom? I need your help" I shouted trough the house the next day. I stood in front of my closet, discouraged because I had no idea of what I could possibly wear to this dinner.

I threw my close all around the room, not sure if I should wear a dress or a skirt because a dress could be too much.

After a while my mother entered the room followed by William.

"Well lucky you that no one is about to visit you today." She stated and placed her hands on her hips.

"Mom I have no idea of what I should wear." I explained and sat down on my bed already giving up finding something good.

"What about this?" William raised his hand in which he held a black skirt. Actually it wasn't a bad idea.

"He is right" my mother smiled proudly and pointed at him. "and in addition this blouse and that blazer." She held up the clothes. "isn't that to formal?" I replied unsure of their decision. "Or a summer dress with a blazer" she suggested.

"But I already wore that at our date." I stated and crossed my arms on my chest.

"That doesn't matter, you will wear other colors and nobody will notice." William proposed and that made me laugh and actually he was right. "You know what buddy you're right." I smiled at him and tousled through his hair.

"Hey I styled that so it will look like Alex hair." My brother explained proudly and ran off to the bathroom. "I think he wants to compete with me." I guessed which made mom shaking her head in laughter. "Hastings-gene" I added and pointed at her. "guilty I think. Here, take this on it will look beautiful." She handed me a dress and a blazer and left the room.

"Lilly?" My dad shouted when I was almost finished. "Alex is here, are you ready?" He added, I got nervous because they were alone down there.

TPOV

I opened the door to see my daughter's friend standing in front of it.

"Good evening Mr. Cavanaugh" He greeted me and I shook his hand he held out to me. "Good evening Alexander" I replied in the nicest voice I could offer. "Come on in" I invited him and right then Spencer came around the corner and smiled at him. "Hello Alexander" She greeted and they shook hands too. "Hello"

"Lillian is still upstairs but you can sit down on the couch in the living room, I will check on Lilly." Spencer said and left after she gave me supportive nod.

Great, now I am on my own. But just in that moment William came down the stairs and went straight to Alexander. "Hey Alex" He greeted. "Hey bud, nice hair" Alexander responded and gave Will a thumb up. "It looks like yours" He explained proudly.

William used my styling gel to straighten his hair up, so it looked like Alex wore it the last time.

"You still have to observe my new train station, you promised." He stated and somehow it made me laugh how my son was able to convince that boy to play trains with him.

"Next time okay?" Alexander asked and somehow William gave in. "Okay but you have to promise." He expected and nobody was ever able to resist my son's wishes, unfortunately not even myself. "Okay promise." Alexander agreed and William left the room.

"So where are you going tonight?" I felt like I should already say something and actually Alexander seemed relieved that he didn't had to start the conversation.

"My mom invited us for dinner at the Italian restaurant." He explained. I was just about to ask if his father isn't coming with them, but somehow I thought that it would have been a little unpolite and on top of that my daughter came down the stairs.

"Hey, are you two getting along. I am sorry it took a little longer." She excused and sat down next to him. "So what were you talking about?" She asked interested. "I was just about to ask Alexander what he is interested in." I looked at him "Well mainly I am very interested in carpentry, I think I even want to do something like that in my future." I couldn't resist to smile widely. And even my daughter had to laugh. "Did I say something wrong?" He demanded nervously and blushed a little.

"No, no actually you did everything right. You have to know that before my dad started being a police officer he also did carpentry." She explained and patted on his back. "Maybe I can help you get some connection to some companies if you're really interested" I offered nicely. I thought I should really give him a chance now.

"That would be nice" He smiled back and we continued talking about what he'd already create.

After a while he looked down at his watch "It is already 7 I think we have to leave if we don't want to be late." He explained and we stood up.

"Sure, it was really nice talking to you a bit." I said honestly and my daughter smiled at me. "I can agree" Alexander replied. But still I couldn't resist to reveal my comment. "But remember to drop her off at ten" I voiced seriously and he nodded.

When they were almost out of the door my Lilly pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks dad, you're the best" and with that she left.

I was happy that I was able to satisfy her.

 _ **Hopefully I could satisfy you too. As you might have noticed this chapter was a little longer, but unfortunately I won't be able to do that everytime and also I won't be able to update every two weeks, it will be more like once a month but I still can't promise anything, I am sorry. I hope you will still be interested. See you :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, I finally made it. I am sorry I had to extend the time between the updates, I didn't expect it myself at the beginning of this fanfiction. Anyway I am happy you still have the motivation to read it. Thank you :)**_

 _ **Have fun with Chapter 13!**_

Chapter thirteen:

LPOV

I was happy that my dad gave him a chance and on top of that it actually turned out to be worth it. So when Alex and I left the house for the dinner I pecked my dad on the cheek and thanked him for being understanding, then we left.

"You didn't told me you are interested in carpentry" I mentioned on the drive to the restaurant. "Um maybe because you never asked and for my defense I said I wanted to do something creative." He countered and smiled.

"Ah yes now it's my fault I don't know about the things you don't want to tell me, that sounds logical I guess." I laughed. "But I do think that my father is easier on you, now that you both have the same interests." I explained and tried to sound confident.

"I hope, it would be hard to meet this beautiful girl again otherwise." He smirked and I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Whatever, I found it interesting that you already built stuff" "I guess that's what a hobby includes, you know to live it." He smirked. "Stop making fun of me" I hit his leg "Ouch, getting violent on your boyfriend isn't to solve any problems." He complained. I lowered my gaze at the word "boyfriend", it was new to hear it, but also great in a way, like we share an important bond. So important that there is a word for it.

"Who are you to lecture me you started to be nasty, but anyway, actually I would like to see something you've already built." I smiled while he parked the car in front of the restaurant.

"I will show you, after dinner, I promise." He said and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Thanks, but now I think we should go inside I don't want your parents to think we are late because of me" I worried and opened the door of his car, but when I wanted to get up he was faster than me and held out his arm "My lady" He smiled and I welcomed the offer. "What a gentleman" I said in a fake voice.

When he opened the door for me a scent of food welcomed us.

Alex looked around to search for his parents. Right then a woman raised her hand.

"Ah there she is, come on" He led me to the table. I wondered why only his mother seemed to be present, but who know maybe his father couldn't make it.

When we approached the table the women stood up. She was smaller than Alex, but her brown hair looked like Alex hair. "Hello you must be Lillian. I am Miranda Smith, I've heard a lot about you the last month" She smiled friendly. "Hello Mrs. Smith. I hope only positive" I shook her hand and smiled back. "Of course it seems like Alex can't even say something negative about you, right honey?" We turned our gaze to look at him. "Mom" He protested "What I am just telling the truth honey" She countered "That's interesting" I whispered to him and smirked.

"Come on sit down" His mother said and we did.

"Alright, how was school today?" She tried to break the ice. We looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay I guess" Alex answered. "What do you think Lillian, is he doing better in french now? I mean since you two are learning together." She smiled.

"He is doing his best, I assume, right?" I turned my gaze towards him. "Always" he stated and we had to laugh.

"So you're starting to like french now?" His mother asked optimistically. I couldn't held back my smile which just appeared on my face again. "Well it won't ever be my favorite subject" He responded. "French is great" I glanced at him. "That might be true, but we can't all be a genius concerning that language." He smirked and I hit his leg under the table again. "You are just jealous" I said.

Mrs Smith laughed at us. "I see you are getting along very well with each other." I guess we both blushed in that moment because obviously we forgot that we weren't alone.

After we ordered our dinner, Alex went to the bathroom and left us alone. "So, is he treating you well?" Mrs Smith demanded politely. "Of course, he is very lovely" I answered.

"He has worried a lot about visiting a new school and finding new friends, but I am happy he has found such a nice person" A wide smile came across her face.

"Thanks, I am really happy too." I smiled back.

The next hour went with chatting about plans for the future and hobbies.

"Do you have plans for your future already, Lillian?" Mrs Smith looked at me. "Well not exactly, but I definitely want to see what the world has to offer." I responded. "So you want to go abroad maybe?" "Probably yes" I replied confident. "That sounds really interesting." She voiced nicely. Her gaze wandered down to her watch.

"Oh I am sorry guys, but I think I should leave now" She mentioned and we stood up. "It was so nice meeting you Lilly" She held out her hand to me "Same here" We shook hands. Then she turned to her son and they hugged. "Good night, honey" "Good night mom. Is it okay if I'll be home at half past ten?" He asked politely. "Alright, but don't forget to drop her off properly, you hear?" Her gaze changed between his eyes and me. "Of course mom. Bye" Alex replied "Bye you two." She waved and left the restaurant.

"Your mom is really nice" I said honestly. "I am happy you get along with her." He smiled. "Yes luckily, otherwise it would be very hard to meet that handsome guy again." I repeated him from earlier and a laughter escaped his throat.

He grabbed my jacket to help me putting it on. "Are we already leaving? I mean we still have some time left" I stated confused and checked my clock.

"I know, but I wanted to show you something, remember?" He smirked and led me out of the restaurant to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we drove a few minutes. "You'll see" He smiled. I hate surprises and the worst thing was I knew he weren't going to tell me. So I just sat back against my seat and sighed. Alex probably noticed my annoyed face. "It won't take that long anymore." He tried to encourage me.

And it didn't took long until we finally arrived at a hillside. He opened the door for me and I linked my arm in his again so he led me up the hill. I looked around and somehow I knew that I know this place.

At the highest point there was a tree with a wooden swing. "Et voilà" He presented the swing. "Did you made it?" I asked very impressed by his skills. "Yup. I've built it about one year ago. And when we moved here last month I drove around to discover the city and eventually I came up here and thought this is the perfect place." Alex explained proudly.

"It looks great" I said and we sat down. "Thanks" He leaned back against the back of the swing. From our place you had a great view over Rosewood.

"You know what I kinda think I know this place." I stated leaning against his chest and he put his arm around my shoulder, it felt good, safe and comforting at the same time.

"You do?" He asked further. "Yes I guess my parents took me a few times for a picnic, when I was younger. I don't why, but I always felt like they would share something special at this place." I explained. "If you think it's too weird to share the same place your parents share to share with me? Because we can leave if you want to?" He declared softly. I just shook my head, I didn't wanted to leave it was great sitting there just watching the silent town beneath us. "No I love being here with you no matter who came before us." My eyes wandered up to his. "Me too." He agreed shortly before our lips melted into one another.

When we had to take a breath again I buried my head in his shoulder and sighed. I didn't wanted this moment to end, it seemed to be perfect. But then a question from earlier this night popped up in my mind again.

"Alex?" I asked carefully "Can I ask you something?" and continued. "Sure" was the answer and I kinda struggled on how to ask my question.

"I was just wondering where your dad was?" Seconds of silence followed so I decided to go on "But then I thought maybe he just couldn't make it because he still had to work or something. But afterwards I realized your mothers name and you never really talked about him so.." My voice lowered the further I got with my sentence. "Well...I am not having any contact with him, since he left my mother and me when I was around four years old, so.." He explained sadly. "Oh I am sorry you don't have to talk about if you don't want to." I put my hand on his. "It's okay and I would love to tell you more but it's already late I promised to bring you back on time." A sad smile appeared on his face. I turned my body around and looked deep into his eyes to find a small tear running out of it. So I used my thumb to remove it from his cheek. "Hey I don't care if my fathers is mad at me for being late, if you want to talk first." I stated.

"No it's fine because I care about what image your father have on me." He stood up and offered me his hand to help me up. "Come on." He convinced me to go back to his car.

"It was a really nice evening" He voiced when we stood in front of my door at 10pm. "I agree. But next time we continue that talk and don't ever forget that you can tell me everything, you hear?" I pointed my finger out in front of his face. "Yes Madame" He laughed and embraced me with his strong arms. "You're the best person I could have eve met." He whispered, so I released him out of my arms, but just to share a passionate kiss.

Suddenly the door opened and my mother stood in the entrance. We immediately jumped back and separated. "Oh I am sorry to interrupt, but you've forgot your keys, so I wanted to let you in." My mom explained shyly. "Oh thank you, I didn't notice." I blushed and turned to Alex again. "See you tomorrow?" "Yup. Bye" He smiled and waved and left our porch. "Bye" I responded and followed my mom into the house.

 _ **Alright, that was Chapter thirteen. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Tell me your opinion on it :)**_


End file.
